One Night?
by XxYaoi-ADDICTxX
Summary: Izuru held in his pain to cry for his lost captain for too long. But the day, he finally cries for Gin, he comes back. Overwhelmed, Izuru and Gin spent ONE NIGHT together before Gin flees once more. GinXIzu ONESHOT? You're choice! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**ONE NIGHT?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Although, I wish I did.**

**I'm sorry if I don't have Gin's accent down, right. I'm pretty new to doing his role.**

Summary: Izuru held in his pain to cry for his lost captain for too long. But the day, he finally cries for Gin, he comes back. Overwhelmed, Izuru and Gin spent ONE NIGHT together before Gin flees once more. GinXIzu ONESHOT?? You're choice! R&R please!

**Chapter 1:**

The pain was unbearable. Izuru Kira stared into yet another star lit sky. _"Captain...... You're not coming...... back?"_ Izuru closes his eyes tightly, trying to stop the burning tears that filled his eyes. Controlling the sobbing sounds he made, was hard. "Come back....... just come back...... please....." He buries his head into his knees, trying to lower the noises he was creating.

"Is this how ya act when I'm gone??" Izuru's eyes shot up. He knew that voice from anywhere. He desperately hoped that he wasn't hearing things. He stood to his feet, scanning the room again. "I'm flattered, Izuru ....... You missed meh tha' much?" A set of arms wrapped around Izuru's waist. Poor Izuru trembled in his stance. "This isn't..... _real_... is it?"

"Very real." Gin said, taking in Izuru's scent. A scent he had longed to smell once again. Izuru turns to face Gin and Gin frowns slightly. "Wha's with tha face, Izuru? Someone as cute as you shouldn't be cryin'." Izuru bites down on his lip and grabs a handful of Gin's clothing. "I've waited for you.... for so long, Captain---"

"I'm not yer cap'n anymore...... say Gin......"

Izuru shook his head in disbelief. "No.... this can't b-be real..... It just can't......" His blue eyes looks at Gin. "How can I believe that you're actually standing here with me....... just give me a sign---"

Gin delightfully gave him a passionate kiss. Izuru gasps, believing that this _wasn't_ a dream.

As Gin pulls away, Izuru sobs again, in Gin's chest. "It's really you.... you're really here." He sobs, happily.

Collecting himself, he looks up at Gin. "Are you staying?"

"'Fraid not, my sweet Izuru." He asks back, his hand caressing Izuru's cheek. "Don't leave me again..... please." He begged, resting his hand over Gin's. "I must..... which is why I came ta see ya."

"Take me with you then---"

"Absolutely _not_." The color in his eyes turned into a fading blue. "Then...... take this time to..... show how much you really care about me....... I want you..... Gin."

A signature grin appears on his face. "Ya sure?"

"Yes...." Izuru breaths.

"Very well then......" Gin says, kissing the blond gently. It somewhat shocked Izuru at the fact that Gin was being gentle to him. For now, that is.

He pulls his lips away from Izuru's and grins. Gin didn't take any time to strip down his former lieutenant. Izuru stood there, face flushed.

"There's no reason t' be so embarrassed, Izuru." The poor blonde just stood there, not even realizing that the man before him was bare as he was.

"....... Taichou..... I meant, _Gin_....... there's something I want you to tell me........"

"An' what is it ya would like t' tell meh?" Gin said, his thin fingers gently grazing upon Izuru's length.

Before, Kira got a chance to respond, Ichimaru takes him by the wrist and lays him upon the nearby futon. "Tell me........ That you love me."

Gin settles on top of him, his eyes finally showing its color. He doesn't answer but he kisses Kira once again.

"An' if I don't?........" He says, his tongue tracing Izuru's bottom lip hungrily.

"You must......" Those soft ocean blue eyes gazed upon the pale face of his former superior, ".... You wouldn't have came back if you didn't love me......" He said, running his hand in Gin's lavender tinted hair. The look pressed upon Kira's face looked like he was in some sort of pain. The look bothered Ichimaru and he looked away, nipping at Izuru's soft, tender neck.

"N-No...... don't t-tease me..... please..... I-I want you, _Gin_."

"But it's mo' fun when I do."

Words such as that didn't sound so _loving_. But at that moment, Izuru didn't really care.

"A-Ah." Izuru whimpers a bit, feeling the teeth of the older man bore holes in his neck. Pain was inflicted on him yet it felt good. "Jus' relax, Izuru...." He chanted, his warm, wet tongue tracing down Izuru's chest.

His tongue took a short halt at the younger shinigami's nipple. The feeling of his tongue encircling the nipple causes Kira to whimper again, his back slightly arching. Again, Gin's tongue makes a wet trail of saliva on down his chest till he came to another halt.

"Well, well. Looks like ma' little Izuru isn't so _little_ anymor'." Gin grins, admiring Izuru's thick length. Abashed, Kira takes a glance at Gin, realizing how built his former captain was. He had always thought there was a very thin man beneath his clothing. But now, he wished he had knew how beautiful Gin really was before.

"Hate t' tell ya this but..... I've gonna tease ya some more."

His perfectly shaped lips kisses the tender tip of Izuru's throbbing member, making the blond moan in pleasure. "Oh!....... Stop teasing m-me....."

The sudden burning sensation heating up in his body made Izuru almost insane. Every part of Kira's cock was perfectly caressed by Ichimaru. Of course, he knew what he was doing. The blond lieutenant's hips started to rise up a bit, enjoying the irresistible feeling that was building up inside.

"Mmn!.....O-Oh........ G-Gin, mph!....." The noise couldn't help but to escapes from the lips of Izuru. He felt himself came in Gin's mouth. On the other hand, Gin savors the sweet taste of Izuru's liquid, drinking some of it, while the rest runs down his jawline.

"Good boy." Gin teased, crawling back up to Iruzu's lips. The sweet cream of Izuru had been passed to his own lips. He makes a slight face, despite the fact that he just tasted his own cum.

"Now......." Gin began to speak, his hands grabbing Izuru's legs and spreading them apart widely.

"Here come da fun part." Gin says, grinning very widely. Gin watched his dear former lieutenant pant heavily.

He finally finds the tight entrance of Izuru and delightfully, gives him a hard thrust. "Aaahh........y-yes....." The younger man trembled beneath him, his fingers close to his parted lips. "Beg for it, Izuru."

"I want you..... please. Don't stop. _Please_." Izuru pleaded, tears of pain running down his cheek.

The thick cock of Gin slowly exits and jams back in swiftly. Again, Kira cries out, trying so hard to control how loud he was. But he couldn't.

"That's it..... _good_ boy........."

"_Faster, please_........" Izuru begs again.

Gin pierces through him again, this time going so far in, it made Gin moan in desire.

"Don't stop." Kira cried out, looking up at the crimson eyes of the man above him. But Gin laughs.

"My. I didn't know ya wanted meh _so_ bad. I would have givin it t' ya a while back."

Izuru blushes, realizing how naughty he was behaving. It wasn't like him. The nervous wreck that always used to follow his captain around wasn't the same anymore.

Gin finally pulls out of Izuru and the look on Kira's face was priceless. "Wh-What are you doing??"

"My time is up with you, my dear Izuru."

"No. No! So soon??" Izuru sat up, burying his face in Gin's firm chest.

"Don't despair, _love_."

Izuru's eyes brighten like the day. His eyes were very vivid. "Love? Does that mean you—"

"I must go. Time doesn't on anyone." Gin said, standing from his lover.

"No. You can't!" Izuru's eyes filled with fresh tears. He got up from the futon and grabbed a hold of the lavender haired man.

"If you leave me..... I'm going to suffer all over again. Please don't go."

"'Fraid I can't, love. I have other places t' go ya know." Ichimaru explains once again, while putting on his clothing.

"Then take me with you!"

"_**No**_. I told ya I can't. Na be a good boy an' do as I say."

Izuru slowly removed his gripping hand away from Gin. Tears stained the flawless face of Izuru. A part of him just wanted to cry. Another side just wanted to knock the shit out of Gin. But his body did nothing.

Soon, Izuru was standing in the room by himself. Again.

The pain was unbearable. Again.

But this time, Izuru Kira _knew_ his Gin wasn't going to come back.

Ever.

A/N: AAHH! Does it suck? Is it really bad? Did I screw it up? Somebody tell me how did it all turn out! Some NICE reviews would be great. But if I don't deserve it then just give me some advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. I wish.**

**I wasn't sure if I shoud add another chapter or not to this story but... here's chapter 2! And let me just tell you now that I've decided to add a little ShuuXIzu in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2:**

Nothing mattered anymore. Getting up in the morning only made Izuru think about what he had lost. His captain.

He lost his desire to eat, speak, even smile. It was hard to sleep when the night had washed over. His pale thin was sickly discolored and he's thinner than ever. Although everyone noticed how awful he looked, no one said a word to him.

They were simply worried that if they _had_ said a word, he would break down like a baby.

Izuru rose from his bed and headed to the bathing room. Looking into the mirror made him more unhappy. It was the only time he could see how badly he was taking Gin's disappearance.

Frustrated, he washed his face, hoping that some sort of improvement would change on his face. Sadly, he still looked like he stepped out of the deepest pits of hell.

"Gin..." He moaned, tears filling his eyes again.

After making an attempt to _pamper_ himself happily, he wandered around the Seireitei. He didn't know what to do with himself. The only thing that he thought he was good for was looking miserable.

"Izuru..." Someone spoke out. The voice belonged to Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. Izuru slowly turns around and the child prodigy stood there with the look of curiosity on his face. The way Izuru moped around this place, ANYONE could notice how bad he looked.

"Is something bothering you? You look rather sick."

Izuru forces a slight smile. "I'm all right. It's just... I'm a little tired, that's all."

Hitsugaya gives him yet another look.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I give you an assignment."

"An assignment?"

Izuru couldn't believe it. Rumors had went around, saying that Gin is temporarily in hiding in the world of the living.

Which is why Izuru, Shuuhei, and Rangiku are told to head there and find him immediately.

Of course, Kira was excited at the fact that he would see his former captain once more. Though, there's no guarantee that Gin will appear.

"Izuru... Why do you want to come?"

The sound of Rangiku's voice made Izuru slightly flinch. His pale blue eyes glance over to her. Her question sounded rather odd. Or maybe Izuru was being paranoid?

"You look sick. You should stay back."

"No... I want to find Captain Ichimaru."

Rangiku looks at him. She knew that something was completely wrong with Izuru's response. The way he said Ichimaru's name. With such a passionate tone.

"Well... We'll be leaving in another hour. Rest a bit. It looks like you need it."

Izuru agreeing, he heads back to his room.

Once getting there, he decides to take yet another look at his face in the mirror.

"Gin... are you really in the world of the living?" Izuru spoke into the mirror. A sudden tinge of pain was inflicted upon his neck. Turning slightly, a purplish blue bite mark rests on his neck. The sudden thought of last night caused Izuru to flush a hint of crimson.

He had completely forgotten that Gin left this mark on his neck. Of course, it hurts but the bite itself wasn't bothering him at all. As a matter of fact, Izuru was relieved that Gin had left a mark.

_"To remind myself that my body is Gin's---"_

A sudden knock on his door caused Kira to jump out of his trance. Instinctively, Izuru hides the mark on his neck and heads to his door. Before him, stood Shuuhui.

"O-Oh. What are you doing---"

"We need to talk." His dark eyes, staring into Izuru's fragile face. Before Kira could answer, Shuuhei already invited himself in the room and seats himself in a nearby sofa.

"We need to talk? About what?" Izuru asks, closing the door.

"What exactly is going on with you, Izuru?"

Shuuhei sounded bothered but a trace of worry was pressed in his face.

"It's nothing. I---"

"Don't you _dare_ say that nothing is wrong. I'm not stupid."

Izuru didn't want to keep lying to him. But telling Shuuhei that truth wouldn't help anything either. He takes a seat beside Shuuhei and takes a sharp exhale.

"I... I guess you can say that I'm taking my former captain's _departure_ quite uneasy. I don't know why but... I just am."

"I completely understand that. But, you shouldn't mourn over your captain."

Izuru turns his head and looks at Shuuhei. The older man gave Kira a look. Like he was searching for an answer. Any kind of answer that would make him understand as to why Izuru was behaving so strangely. Finally, something catches Hisagi's eyes. A discolored bruise below the jawline of Izuru was exposed. Instantly, Shuuhei traced his fingers around the bruise. Kira gasps and rips Hisagi's fingers away from his skin.

"Who did that to you, Izuru?"

"N-Nobody. I-I... I fell. That's all--"

"Stop lying to me." Izuru fell silent. He knew that sooner or later _someone_ had to find out what was _really_ going on. But could he trust Shuuhei??

The younger soul reaper slowly traced his own fingers to the mark on his neck. Just by touching it, memories of that intimate night flashed in his mind. The pale of his face flushed crimson once again.

"Shuuhei, I--"

"If you're going to feed me false information about what's wrong, then save your breath..." Shuuhei says, rising from the seat and heading to the door. Izuru stood as well, grabbing a hold of Hisagi by the arm. An odd feeling suddenly rushed through Izuru's body. Maybe because the feeling of Hisagi's built figure was beneath his fingertips was the reason for this feeling. Maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it made Izuru weak in the knees. After a few more breaths, Kira collapses.

Without any effort, Shuuhei catches him. Izuru gives him a expressionless look.

"What's with that look?" Shuuhei questions, his dark eyes staring him down.

"Because... You didn't have to catch me from falling." Kira said, his hands pressed against Shuuhei's firm chest. I think everyone knew that Hisagi wasn't a skinny man underneath his clothes. But Kira knew that no one has been _this_ close to him. The thought of removing all of Shuuhei's clothes came to Izuru's mind. Again, his face tints warmly.

A smile slowly comes on Shuuhei's face.

"I think I know what you need...... Izuru."

That sentence sounded so unusual in so many ways. At first, Izuru wasn't sure what he meant by that. Then, he thought Shuuhei was referring to something more _physical_.

"I think... I need to take my mind off of a few things." Izuru finally says, his hands slowly rising up to the older man's shoulders. Shuuhei frowns slightly and sighs, barely.

"I'm not sure... we're on the right page, Izuru..."

Izuru quickly removes his hands away from him and clears his throat. "O-Oh."

Now, Kira's face was so red, the burning sensation was giving him a slight headache.

"I-I Think you should.... just go. We should be getting ready to leave anyway---"

Before Izuru could get a chance to complete this train of thought, the weight of Shuuhei was pressed against his thin body.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Izuru stammered, his arms by his sides.

"You know... I can stay here if you need me to, Izuru."

In a way, Izuru wanted to push him away and reserve his body for Gin, and Gin only. But at this moment, Izuru needed company. And maybe a warm body of someone else would be all right. Just once wouldn't hurt. Would it??

Shuuhei gazed his dark eyes into the ocean blue eyes of Izuru.

"So... It's all right? If you stay for a while?" Kira asked.

"It's fine with me... Besides, I'm tired of seeing you unhappy."

Kira smiles a bit. It was nice to know that someone wants to see him happy. At last, Izuru slightly reaches to kiss Shuuhei. Their lips met, Kira sighing in relief. It was like a ton was taken off of his shoulders. It felt like everything was going to be fine. It felt... right.

Shuuhei obviously knew that Kira was going through a lot. So instead of rushing to strip Izuru down, Hisagi simply guided the young blond to the sofa.

"Sh-Shuuhei... I..." Kira said, settling himself on the older man's lap. Hisagi stroked Izuru's cheek gently.

"Is something wrong? Izuru?"

Kira's face flushed; he shakes is head slowly. "N-No. We just... We don't have enough t-time to--"

"Well, talking isn't going to save us anytime, now is it?" Shuuhei responds, slowly unravel the clothing that hidden Izuru's natural figure.

Kira knew that doing this wasn't going to change anything. But at this moment, he doesn't know who to turn to. The slightest image of Ichimaru appears in his mind. There wasn't anyone in the world that he wanted more other than Gin. But Gin wasn't here. And there was enough proof to know that he wasn't coming back. Tears were beginning to fill in the eyes of the younger soul reaper.

"Do you want me to stop?" Shuuhei says suddenly, noticing Izuru's eyes were tearing with salty tears.

"I-I'm fine. No... Don't stop. Continue, _please_." Kira pleaded.

Hisagi sighs and shakes his head. "... I don't think... this is right."

"W- What? Why not?" Izuru questioned.

"The only reason why you want me here is because you need something to take your mind off of your issues." Kira shook his head. But knew that Hisagi was correct. Being alone was something he feared.

"I-I.... I'm sorry." The younger man said, rising himself from Hisagi.

Shuuhei gets up and glances over to poor Izuru. All he wanted to know what was really going on. As it seems, it was going to take a lot to find out everything.

"Hey, Izuru."

Kira turns, still fixing himself.

"There's still time... to tell me everything. Until you tell me what's truly gong on, I'll simply wait for you." Shuuhei said, turning to the door.

Before Kira could say anything, Hisagi was gone.

And once again, the poor young shinigami was left alone. For now, that is...

**A/N: Ugh. I'm tired. My desire to do quick updates on my stories are gone. . So, I apologize if my updates are rather sluggish lately. But there's only ONE thing that helps me do quick updates: REVIEWS! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"By the looks of it, we'll be staying in the world of the living longer than we expected." Shuuhei said, stepping foot into an empty house.

"I had a feeling." Rangiku added, following behind Izuru and Shuuhei.

Izuru gave the living area a quick scan and he sighed. If he knew that they would be staying here for the mean time, he would have stayed. Especially if he has to be around Hisagi during the whole trip. Now, it would be inevitable for Izuru to avoid him. On the other hand, Matsuoto had _no idea_ what's going on between the two.

"Ugh. I'm exausted. I'm taking a shower." She moans, lazily heading up the stairway.

The moment that Rangiku had left, Izuru felt completely uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted to do right now was speak to Shuuhei--

"Izuru--"

"Please. I don't feel like talking about anything right now."

Shuuhei walked behind Izuru and held him into a gentle embrace. Izuru just stood there, taking Hisagi's scent. "I'm not going to bother you with anymore questions. I wouldn't be helping if I constantly press the issue."

His voice was so gentle... It made Kira feel weak in the knees. He knew Hisagi was only trying to help. But would Shuuhei feel comfortable _after_ hearing Izuru's problem?

"Shuuhei... Thank you for caring. But I think it's best to keep my problems to myself."

"You're _wrong_. If you keep things inside," Shuuhei pulled him closer, "then how am I supposed to help you?"

"Even if I _did_ tell you everything, you still wouldn't understand."

"Maybe. If that's the case then _make_ me understand."

Izuru sighed lowly in defeat. "All right. I'll tell you."

The young shinigami turned to face Hisagi.

"But first... you mustn't take any sort of action as to what I am about to tell you."

"All right."

"...In some odd and freaky way... I'm _madly_ in love with....... Gin Ichimaru...."

Shuuhei remained still. "So, you're telling me that _Gin_ did this to you? The mark? This pain?"

"Well, Ye--"

"Why did you let him do this to you? Are you even aware of how terrible you look?"

Izuru frowned, remembering how awful he looked that morning. "Yes... I'm _very_ aware...... Still... I want him to be here."

Shuuhei had a disturbed look on his face. He didn't like what was going on. But then again, was this really any of his business?

And finally, Hisagi sighs in defeat. "All right, then. If you _like_ being treated this way... then there is no reason for me to worry about you."

Shuuhei silently walks away from Izuru's sight.

_"Stupid fool..."_

_"Are you really here? Is it true, Gin?" _Izuru repeated that same line in his head for the past 20 minutes. That was the only thing he could think about right now. He couldn't sleep. Not when there's a possibility that Gin could be out there.

_"Why did you let him do this to you? Are you even aware of how terrible you look?"_ Izuru remembered Shuuhei telling him that. He wanted to cry but only slight bother came to him instead.

"What's wrong, _Izuru_?"

Izuru sat up quickly from his bed, knowning that voice. His heart beated so fast, he thought he was going to pass out. A tall, thin figure stood in the shadows.

"C-Could it be... you?" Kira said in a whisper. Slowly the figure walked out and into the moon's ivory light.

And the words that were dying to come out of Izuru's mouth, remained silent.

"Ya look surprised t' see me."

Izuru weakly slid out of his bed and walked towards the full figure. "G-Gin."

"Are ya going t' keep actin' lik this whenever ya see me?" Gin questioned, while Izuru nuzzled into his chest.

"Why do you keep coming back? You're goin to leave me again so why are you always coming---"

"Shh.... Are ya going t' talk tha whole time I'm here?"

The younger shinigami sighs and looks up at Gin. "What are you going to do with me?"

"That las' game we played was fun... Is it all right if we do it again?" Gin seemed rather splendid to see his former lieutenant. On the other hand, Kira wasn't feeling too happy. He was beginning to remind himself of what Shuuhei had said to him.

_"Shuuhei must really be worried about me if..."_ He thought.

"Gettin' second thoughts? I thought you were happy t' see me?"

"Y-Yes, but...... you're going to leave again....." Kira's voice was shaky, tears filled his bright blue eyes. "I don't want you to leave me again....."

Gin pulls Izuru closer to him. "But y' know I have ta."

"You _don't_ have to. You _want_ to."

Ichimaru's grin fades. There was no _real_ response to what Izuru had said.

Kira's tears soaked Gin's clothing. _"This isn't fair!"_

He was right. None of this was fair. Just watching his love disappear and reappear out of thin air, was something he couldn't get comfortable to. All that he wanted was to have his former captain to himself. Was that too much to ask for? Maybe it was time to let Gin go. The way Izuru sees it now is that they can _never_ be together. Finally, Kira can be honest to himself. He inhales the faint scent of Gin and pulls away form him.

"I....... I don't think..... I-I can do this anymore...... _Gin_." Izuru whispered, his arms wrapped around his body.

"Are ya sure?"

As much as our young shinigami didn't want to admit it he says, "Yes..... I'm sure......"

He couldn't believe that those words come out of his own mouth. It was something that he thought he could never bring himself to do. Saying that he didn't want Gin Ichimaru anymore.

The worst part is, Gin left without saying goodbye.

Izuru just stood there, his knees on the brink of collapsing. _"No........ I-I can't go on like that....... I made the right decision...."_

"Good morning, Izuru!" Rangiku's voice travled from the kitchen all the way to the living room. Her voice rang in Kira's sensitive ears, instantly giving him a headache. Not to mention the window blinds were drawn open and the sun's rays were blasting in his eyes. Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

Slowly, Izuru walks into the kitchen, smelling the most disgusting oder he had ever smelled in his entire existance. He almost gagged. Immediately, he covers his nose.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" He moans.

Rangiku turns her head and shoots a huge smile at Izuru. "It's my special morning breakfast!"

_"That's hard to believe."_ He thought, holding back the urge to puke.

At that moment, Shuuhei walks in the kitchen with a disgusted look on his face. "Please don't tell me your cooking smells like that."

Rangiku give them a puzzled look. "What? I don't smell anything wrong with my food."

"So, what's in your _specal morning breakfast_, Rangiku?" Kira questioned her, his face still sour looking.

She thinks for a moment. "Hm. I don't remember."

Shuuhei and Izuru's face turned into a slight green. They _had_ to get out.

Izuru walked back into the living room and headed for the door. But there was a firm hand that touched his shoulder. No doubt, it was Hisagi. He didn't want to speak to Hisagi last night at all but today was a different story. As a matter or fact, he needed his support more than ever.

"Let's make a run for it before we're forced to eat her concoction that she calls food."

"Don't you think she'll be mad?" Izuru thought.

"Do you _want_ to eat that thing she made?" Shuuhei makes yet another digusted look.

"Alright, OK."

"As a matter of fact, I'm not so hungry right now." Izuru commented, staring that the droplets of water run down his glass of iced tea.

"Are you sure? I mean, this thing I bought is pretty good."

Izuru looked over at Shuuhei's side. It looked more like dessert than breakfast. But it doesn't matter. It's noon.

"What exactly is it?"

"I don't know. Who cares?"

[It was a funnel cake, in case you guys were curious]

Hisagi took yet another piece of the cake and ate it. Izuru just watched him. It actually made him excited.

Was it him or did everything that Shuuhei was doing was in slow motion? Slowly, Shuuhei licked the powdered suger from one of his fingers. Then another, then another. Finally, his dark eyes look over at the staring shinigami.

"Are you sure you don't wanna try any? You're staring at me like you're about to eat _me_ instead."

Izuru flushes a bit. "O-Oh, sorry....... I guess trying it wouldn't hurt."

The older shinigami smiles. Without thinking twice, he leans across the table and places a piece in Izuru's mouth. "Sh-Shuuhei?!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to try it?"

Kira's face turns red and looks around. "But...... there are people _watching_."

"So what? Besides, we're only friends, right?"

Izuru looks at him. _"Only..... friends?"_

Of course, Shuuhei would say that. Besides, Kira _did_ give him the impression that his body was only up for Gin. Shuuhei was only trying to cheer Kira up. That's all.

But Hisagi's delighted expression fades. "What's wrong _now_? Did I make you feel uncomfortable---"

"N-No..... That's not it. Really........ It's just I............ Can I speak to you? Somewhere more _private_?"

Shuuhei's smile never came back. Maybe he assumed what Izuru wanted to tell him was nothing but bad news. But you never know, Shuuhei. You never know.

**A/N: Gah, don't hurt me! I know I've been making you guys wait on this update. I'm sorry! I'll tell you guys now, I'm very lazy. SORRY, once again! But don't worry, I've got a few ideas for the next chapters!**

**[sorry, if there are a few spelling mistakes. I was kind of rushing through it]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time I recalled the pairings were Gin and Izuru. Don't worry if it looks like it's a ShuuXIzu fanfic. It's not ^_^**

**[Don't forget to R&R!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!]**

**Chapter 4:**

Palms sweaty. Slightly fidgety. A few common symptoms of a nervous breakdown. Izuru didn't understand why these symptoms had occured to him. Maybe because Shuuhei was looking at him like he was about to give him terrible news. Was he?

"This is as _private_ as we can get. Izuru." Shuuhei takes a seat on a nearby bench. Of course, Kira follows suit.

"What would you like to tell me?"

Izuru kept his eyes focused on the concrete ground before him. _"Calm down, Izuru...... You're only making him worry....."_ He reminded himself.

"I just wanted to tell you that....... I gave up."

"Gave up?"

He needs a little more information on what you're talking about, Izuru.

"I-I mean..... I gave up on Ichimaru."

Shuuhei doesn't say anything at first. The only thing that actually made noise was water splashing in a nearby fountain. The silence was suffocating Kira. He wanted Hisagi to say somemthing. ANYTHING!

"That's great, Izuru. I'm proud of you. _But_................ you didn't have to tell me that."

"I know but...... I just wanted to let you know and........" Izuru paused almost choking on his words. Hisagi looks at his face, realizing that tears were running down his face freely. Immediately, he tries to comfort the younger shinigami. Quickly, but gently, Shuuhei holds him into an embrace.

"Stop crying. Someone like you doesn't deserve the things you have gone through......"

Izuru rested his head on Shuuhei's shoulder. "I just need someone to be here for me...... _only_ me...."

"Dont worry. I'll be here for you. Whenever you need me."

"Th-thank you....." Izuru whispers.

"No fair! You two just left to eat WITHOUT me! Not only that, you didn't even try _my_ food **and** it's late." Rangiku complained.

"We're sorry. We'll invite you next time, I promise." Shuuhei said. Rangiku sighs in slight defeat and takes a seat on the couch. She was about to say something but she noticed how down Kira looked.

"Is something bothering you, Izuru?"

His pale blue eyes looked over to her. The faintest smile appears on his face. "I think I'm all right. I'm just a little tired."

"You always look sad these days. Is it because of your stupid captain?"

Izuru flinches a bit.

"He's fine, Rangiku." Shuuhei speaks up. Matsumoto looks over at Hisagi. Something's a little _'fishy' _around here. And it's not Rangiku's nasty breakfast.

Tonight would be the second night Kira would be sleeping here. But in this case, he wasn't really hoping for his former captain to appear. And once again, it's another night that he can't sleep. He just needed something to loosen up a bit. Evenutally, he came out of bed, hoping a cup of tea would do the trick. As he went downstairs, he noticed that he wasn't the only one down here. The kitchen light was on and someone was already making tea.

"Rangiku? What are you doing still up?"

She turns her head to look at Izuru. "I should be asking you the same thing...... As a matter of fact, I should be asking you a little more than that."

Izuru sighs and takes a seat across from Matsumoto. "If it's about my recent behavior...... then I have nothing much to tell you other than that I'm still slightly overwhemled by Ichimaru departure....... But I'll be fine now. Really."

"I know." She said quickly, taking the teacup to her lips.

Before Kira could ask her why she had said what she said, Rangiku spoke up again. "I know because Shuuhei is here."

"I still don't---"

"Don't play dumb, Izuru. Shuuhei really cares about you. He not only wants to see you happy, he _enjoys_ comforting you. He really likes you, Izuru."

Rangiku was right. Shuuhei _has_ been there whenever he was needed. He didn't hesitate to help anyone in need and he's a caring person altogether. Not to mention Shuuhei was much more mature than Rangiku and Izuru. But Kira was grateful for having the older shinigami to look over him. Though, he wishes that he could pay Hisagi back for all of his good deeds.

"I think it's cute that you two have this little 'secretive' relationship going on." Rangiku takes the tea to her lips one last time before getting up from her seat. "Just make sure that when you _do_ pay him for being such a nice guy, try to avoid being so loud when you two are playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!" Izuru protested, his face flush.

She laughs. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But I'm serious about him liking you. Give him a chance. He's a really nice guy."

Kira just sat there silently. It's true that Shuuhei was a good guy but...... was Izuru _really_ ready to move on? Love doesn't fade away in _one night_......

Turns out that Izuru chickened out and left the house altogether. Well, only so he could finally here himself think. He just needed to ask himself a few questions.

Such as, does he have feelings for Shuuhei? If so, does that mean he'll forget about Gin?

_"Still....... I told Gin that I was done with him......"_ He thought.

"What are ya doing out here?" Izuru's eyes lit up. That voice. That accent. Izuru's heart raced. His eyes desperately looked for the owner of that voice. Finally, he spotted a tall man walking towards him. A fox like grin appears on the man's face.

"Your eyes still look at me tha same way.... Why is tha' Izuru?"

Kira's body trembled but it remained seated on the park bench. "Wh-What are you doing here? _Gin_?"

"Did ya think I was gonna let ya go so easily?" Gin said, taking a seat right by Kira.

Kira found himself shaking like crazy. Was this all a dream? Was he dreaming this whole time? His blue eyes glazed over his former captain. "Do.... Do you really mean that?"

The silver haired man snakes his hand behind Kira's head, pulling him into a gentle kiss. A shock of heat run through Izuru's veins. He knew that he didn't want to see Gin again but..... pulling himself away from Ichimaru is the hardest thing he can ever do. He wasn't ready to pull away from such beautiful man. Kira's eyes slowly closed, his mind falling into a trance. That thought of this being a dream had vanished from his mind.

Just when Izuru was getting comfortable in Gin's hands, the older man draws away fro him. Gin couldn't help but to laugh at the dazed expression Kira ha don his face. The look was priceless. "Ya must really love me if you were able t' fall back into my grasp so easily."

"Then..... Then you must understand why I hate seeing you leave me......"

"I don't wanna. But I hafta, Izuru. Ya know tha' already." Gin answers, his hand carressing the ivory cheek of his former lieutenant.

The urge to cry came to Kira's mind. He hated this. Crying for everytime that he realizes that Gin can't be with him forever.

"I-I know...... But can you do me a favor? _Please_?" Izuru begged, running his hand over Gin's.

Ichimaru slightly tilts his head in curiosity. "A _favor_?"

"Yes....... Tell me that...... tell me that you love me. _Gin_." The tears that filled Kira's eyes finally spilled over onto his pale cheeks. Nothing could be worse than to hear that your lover doesn't love you. Imagine what is going through Izuru's mind now.

Gin gently held Izuru by the hands and smiled. "Well, tha's not a hard thing t' say. 'Specially t' you......."

Without hesitation, Gin leans close to kiss his dear 'lover'. Once again, our young soul reaper closes his eyes, savoring the moment. And _once again_, the kiss wasn't long. Izuru's blue eyes fluttered open to the silver haired man. Gin's brilliant grin reappears once more. "I love you...... Ma' sweet Izuru."

Izuru sighs in relief and he reveals Gin a soft smile. "Oh..... Th-thank you....."

"Anythin' for you, _love_."

**A/N: It was short but sweet! [The end in particular]. I love seeing Gin like this. I think it's sweet! Don't you? Don't forget to leave me a comment! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

One Night?

Izuru held in his pain to cry for his lost captain for too long. But the day, he finally cries for Gin, he comes back. Overwhelmed, Izuru and Gin spent ONE NIGHT together before Gin flees once more. GinXIzu ONESHOT? You're choice! R&R please!

Kira Izuru's POV

Chapter 5:

(Many Weeks Later)

I can't help it. I keep feeling his lips pressing against mines. He's not here but I can feel him. I can _feel_ him and it's beginning to drive me crazy. I feel isolated. I feel like everyone is watching me as if I'm going crazy. I feel frowned upon.

I feel… hollow.

EMPTY.

I just want to have Gin all to myself.

"Is that too much to ask for?" I said to myself.

I know wandering around Seireitei was something I always did to keep him off of my mind but ridding these thoughts of them wasn't going to be an easy task. After all, why _would_ I try to get rid of him in my mind? He finally said the words that I have been longing to hear pass his lips.

He had finally told me that he loved me. And I believed every bit of it. He is telling me the truth. I just know it.

I sat up from my bed to let my eyes adjust to the darkness in my room. The only light that was there was the natural light from the moon. Oh, the moon. How I admire you so…

The only reason why I was beginning to enjoy the moon's presence is because, "You remind me of Gin… He is pale and beautiful… just like you, Moon."

"Why, tha is the _sweetest_ thing I ever heard ya say about me, _Izuru_."

My heart had almost jumped out of my chest. It was thumping so hard by the sound of his voice. As usual, he stepped out from the dark and settled himself on the edge of my bed. My attention was no longer on the moon. My gaze was held upon the beautiful figure that was before me.

"G-Gin… How long are you going to do this to me?" I said, lowering my eyes from his. It's good to see him almost every night but how long can I live like this?

"Not ta worry, my love. I will find a way…" He draws his hand to my chin, to lift it gracefully to his face. "I promise… to have ya to myself."

His slender hands were cool to the touch. Even the eyes that he looks at me with, almost bring tears to my eyes. This man has gotten me wrapped around his little finger. And I enjoyed every single bit of it. I _enjoyed_ being _his_.

Finally, his lips touch mines and I fall under his spell once again.

It didn't take long before he was hovering over me. His lips were all over the place. He wasn't being sexual. This feeling was different.

He kissed my eyelids. "Ta make ya tears disappear."

He kissed my forehead. "So yer mind won't wander."

And he kissed my chest. He looks up at me with a soft, gentle look. "So, I can make sure yer heart… is still here fer me."

I didn't care what he was about to do to me. As long as he loves me, everything will be all right.

"My love… Izuru."

A/N: WOOT WOOT! I'M BACK GUYS! DID YOU MISS ME! It's fall and it seems like it's the season that is awakening the 'girly' side of me. Besides the stress from my first year of college (yay me), I have been actually having extra time to myself to type. Hopefully, I can update very soon again! I love you all! PLEASE MORE REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

One Night?

Izuru held in his pain to cry for his lost captain for too long. But the day, he finally cries for Gin, he comes back. Overwhelmed, Izuru and Gin spent ONE NIGHT together before Gin flees once more. GinXIzu ONESHOT? You're choice! R&R please!

Chapter Six:

It was night to remember.

It was a night to never forget, even if Izuru wanted to. Kira tries his best to embrace every night that his lover comes to see him. And the previous night was the night that he didn't cry of sorrow.

He cried of happiness. Of being overwhelmed. Kira Izuru was finally feeling… alive.

"Good morning, _Izuru_."

He heard the voice of Gin whisper in his ear. The lips of the older man grazed upon the lobe of Izuru, causing his eyes to flutter open.

He turns to his side, seeing the face of the silver haired man. "What are you doing here, Gin?"

"What's tha matter? Now ya don't want me here?"

"Th-That's not it… I'm glad."

And indeed he was. Gin staying the night was a bonus. The result of his stay was fantastic. Izuru was glowing. His skin seemed less pale and his blue eyes were the color of blue ocean waves. He was alive.

"Good." Ichimaru finally said, pulling Izuru closer to him. "Now tell me that ya love meh."

Izuru's face, colored crimson. "I love you… Gin."

_I must be dreaming…_

_He's really here… with me._

_I'm smiling… It feels nice… to have an honest reason to smile…_

Izuru thought. He has never felt so happy in his life. Each and everyday, he would ponder to himself. Asking himself, why was he so unhappy? Why did he feel so incomplete?

The answer was lying before him.

"I love ya too." Ichimaru answered, kissing his lover's forehead. "It's finally nice to see ya smile."

Even he took note of it. He knew that Kira has been living his life rather unhappily. It was surprising that the thought of suicide hasn't crossed his mind.

Finally, Izuru sat up. "I would love to stay in bed all day with you, but my life goes on."

"Don't worry, I'll be here all day, Izuru. Today, I promise to make ya smile all over again."

It was a sweet thought but Izuru found it hard to believe. Because he knew that once he leaves his room and steps back into that place called reality, he would feel down once again.

"I promise… I ain't goin nowhere." Gin cooed, before sending the younger shinigami off to his daily duty…

_ That was the beginning of the day. I was so happy. I was overwhelmed that Gin would actually stay with me for the whole day. I hope I'm not becoming to HIS duties… I have to remember that this place, The Soul Society, isn't his world anymore. And yet… I haven't even bothered to ask him what would become of this? How long will we last? No, I cannot think like this just yet. I just got him back so why am I thinking of him leaving again? Hopefully, the rest of day wouldn't be so bad…_ Izuru thought to himself as he was taking a stroll down a hallway not too far form his barracks.

"Izuru!"

His name was called out by a very familiar voice. It might have been familiar but it wasn't the voice that he wanted to here. Not at this moment.

Izuru turns around in the direction of where the voice had come from. A tall built figure was walking towards him. The face of this face was pleased to see Izuru but there was a slight sign of worry in his eyes. "Sh-Shuuhei? What's the matter?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you all right? I haven't seen you around lately."

Indeed, Hisagi had bad timing of this confrontation. It's been a while since he has been giving Kira slight hints that he took some sort of interest in him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine though. I apologize if I had worried you." He turns away to walk off again but Hsagi grabs a hold of his shoulder, turning back in his direction.

"No, you're not getting away that easily. Talk to me."

"Maybe I just don't' WANT to talk to you. Can you please stop pursuing me?" Izuru said, almost snapping at his old friend.

Shuuhei's jaw clenched, inhaling sharply and exhaling slowly. "I'm not…_pursuing_ you. I'm just worried about you. Forget that we kissed, forget that I was interested in you… just tell me what's going on—"

"I'm still in love with _Gin_. And it's going to stay that way! So please… don't make me yell at you anymore…"

After that, Izuru finally walks away without being stopped again. At the same time, Shuuhei simply stood there, watching the blonde walk away until his figure faded into nothing.

He sighed again, turning the opposite way. "I'm not going to give up just yet… Izuru."

A/N: Haha, Shuuhei, you crack me up. I felt bad for a second for him and then… I just laughed. But anyway, sorry for tossing at yet another short chapter at you guys. I need some new readers! More reviews! Who's with me! And who wants to see Gin kick Shuuhei's ass for stalking his lover? **raises hand** Oh, just me? Never mind, then. -_-


	7. Chapter 7

One Night?

Chapter 7:

Izuru didn't know what to do. Ever since his small confrontation with Shuuhei, he has been feeling uneasy. Even laying down with Gin has begun to feel numb.

"What's tha matter?" Gin asked, stroking his lover's cheek. His slender fingertips tickled Izuru as his eyes flutter open. "I'm sorry. I wasn't asleep."

Gin turns to his side and props his head up with his hand. "I'm listening, Izuru. I cannot help you if you won't let me."

Quickly, Izuru sits up. Gin smiles. He knew something was up. "Don't overreact. But I have been thinking about Hisagi. He's been driving me crazy."

Gin frowns and shifts to lay on his belly. "I though _I_ drove you crazy. Getting bored of me already?"

"No, of course not... I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Want me to take care of em?" Gin sounded scheming. Izuru was well aware of what his lover could do. He didn't want to see his old friend hurt.

"No. I can handle him myself."

"My, my. Izuru is getting bold. It's too bad you always let me have the fun when we're in bed."

Night struck. Izuru seemed like it wouldn't be a bad idea to meet with Shuuhei at this hour. Gin seemed fine with it.

_I needed to speak with him. It was wrong of me to act so cold to him. He say that he doesn't want me anymore but it feels like I can't take his word until i set EVERYTHING straight._

His eyes started at Shuuhei's door for a good long moment. He has been wondering what exactly should he say to Hisagi. Izuru was nervous. Not just nervous but worried that Shuuhei would deny the facts and try to take Izuru as his. But he knocks eventually, words memorized and all. the knock very light but there was evidence of movement on the other side of the door.

Once the door swing open, Shuuhei appears. His eyes were unreadable. Or maybe it was _too_ readable to understand what was REALLY going through his head. "Izuru. I have been meaning to see you. Come in."

Izuru walks in as if the floor was full of eggshells. Every step was careful. More than enough evidence that he was nervous. But Shuuhei expected this.

"Sit." Shuuhei commanded.

"I'm not going to overstay my welcome so I'll make this brief." Izuru stated. He was facing Shuuhei but his eyes had never met once. "First, the facts. I am in love with Gin Ichimaru. Second, no on is going to change that. This includes you, Shuuhei."

The young shinigami pauses, assuming his old friend had something to say. But instead, Shuuhei had his arms folded, still standing over Izuru. "You're not going to say anything?" The blond asks, eyes full of confusion. After a few awkward seconds of Hisagi staring, he finally speaks up.

"There's just one thing that I just don't understand. Izuru... Tell me- Why do I feel Ichimaru's reiatsu? As if he's here?"

Kira's chest pounded. His heart sunk into his gut, unsure on how to respond. "What do you mean?"

"Don't mess with me, Izuru." Hisagi urged, leaning and almost hovering over the younger soul reaper. "You've been walking around with this... _**attitude**_ as if someone had something to you. Tell me, why have you been acting so strange?"

Shuuhei stares again before putting his hand on Izuru's shoulder.

Instantly, Izuru shrugs his hand away and stood up. "I don't want to speak to you anymore!"

With a quick motion, Shuuhei grabs a hold of Izuru's wrist. "don't walk away from me. Remember that you came over to speak with _me_."

"Well then forget it!"

"I'm not letting you go." Shuuhei declared, now holding both of Izuru's wrists. Izuru's eyes widened, eventually filling with tears. "Why are yo doing this?"

"Because you worry me. I just want to watch over you-"

"Don't you get it? I love Gin. Not YOU! I'll never love you."

With the mere flicker of the eyes, Shuuhei's eyes were full of disbelief. But he quickly calms and lets go of Izuru.

"I didn't want this to happen. All I wanted to do is be with the love of my life. And if you care about me, you will respect my wishes.

"... All right then. Just tell me the truth about everything from now on."

"Shuuhei, I -"

"Do you care about me?" Shuuhei questions.

"Yes, but not-"

"Then if you care about me then start acting like it. Izuru, you're beginning to drive me crazy." Once more Shuuhei touches him by the shoulders. "Is there something else I ndeeded to know?"

Izuru looks at his friend with a pale face. He held his breath before answering nervously. "Gin is... Very much alive. He's been... visiting me."

But Shuuhei doesn't react as much. Possibly this was something that he expected? "I see."

And just like that, Hisagi distanced himself from Izuru. "Okay then. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

After the younger shinigami left, Hisagi kept the encounter in his mind. On repeat, he could hear those frightening word from Izuru's lips.

Gin is very much alive.

He was frightened not because of how powerful Ichimaru could be, but because he knew how loyal Izuru can be when it comes to him. Just the thought of Izuru OBEYING that man had greatly disgusted Shuuhei. Clearly, this was upsetting Hisagi. He had the urge shake the poor boy to his sense. But he knew that this wasn't Izuru's fault. Not entirely.

"When I get my hands on that son of a bitch..." He clenches his fist and nearly pounds his desk.

"Still the way we left things. Ya know... If Tosen sees you behaving in this manner, he would have scolded you."

Shuuhei looks up, noticing a pale man before him. He wanted to jump out of his chair but he was in too much of a shock. Worse, his zanpakuto was resting on the other side of the room. He was an open traget.

Instead, he cleches his jaw and smirks eventually. "So you're finished walking within the shadow's huh? Gin Ichimaru..."

"My, my." Gin sighs. "You're getting bold."

"And you're still manipulative." Hisagi snapped." Not to mention stupid for coming back here. How dare you arrive here and dump such filth on Izuru like this?"

Gin watches as his enemy stand from his seat. Just by his posture, it was clear that he was in the mood to swing at him. Gin smiles at the though. "That's not very nice. I have you know that I have been taking quite good care of _our_ Izuru." He said, intentionally pressing the word, ours.

"OUR Izuru? Now you see him as an object?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, Hisagi." Gin urges, picking little things off the nearby desk. "As I said, I have been nothing but good to him. But I must say that the boy is quite desperate when it comes to foreplay-"

"That's _enough_." HIsagi flinches, walking towards the door.

"What's tha matter?" Gin quickly slams the younger soul reaper to the door, blade already pressing against the tender body part that rests beneath his legs. "Don't like that I'm touching him the way _you_ want to touch him? You can't stand it, can you?"

Shuuhei pants quickly, feeling Shinzou threatening his resting member. "Fuck you, Ichimaru."

Ichimaru almost laughs. "Are you forgetting where I have you? One move..." Gin leans his lips to his ear. "And I'll cut _it_ off clean. Then you'll NEVER feel yourself in him."

Shuuhei doesn't respond, Not even when Gin retreated. For the least, it kept a foxy grin on Gin's face. "I'm not saying I'd share Izuru with you. That's just a big no-no. But would good would you be with out your penis? You'd bleed to death for one. And we both know what your death can stir."

Hisagi was still leaned into the door. He was somewhat afraid to move. The last threat had still shaken him a bit. "Fine, whatever. Just go..."

"What'sa matter? I guess I was wrong about you. You're not bold. You're petty. Just like everyone else. Shame..." Gin moves Hisagi gently from the door, hand on the handle. "But I'm glad. If you were bold, I might have HAD to kill you. So, consider yourself, Hisagi."

Believe it or not, Gin opens the door and leaves that way. Either way, it was a night that Shuuhei had LEAST enjoyed.

A/N: That serves your ass right. Shuuhei! Leave Gin's toy alone! lol! But really. I sort of enjoyed this chapter. Gin kicks ass. And oh dear, I'm sorry for such a large delay! I hope I didn't lose any readers! I love you all and I hope to see and hear some good reviews ^^


End file.
